Beetlejuice One-Shot Fanfictions
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: A collection of short stories with a Goth girl and the Ghost with the Most
1. Say It Once, Say It Twice

This is my first fanfic for the Beetlejuice series. I may continue using one shots, but I haven't decided yet...  
Please R&R!

Lydia Deetz had always considered herself strange and unusual. Since she was a little girl, she always held an interest for those that followed those words.

When she was five, she begged her dad not to kill the little black garden spider that had a made a home for itself above the kitchen sink in their home. When she started school the following year, she chased a defenseless beetle down the hall with her kindergarten teacher following right behind, shouting for Lydia to get away from the "school nuisance." Then in third grade, she saved, yet another, spider from one of the boys in her class when another girl screamed upon seeing it on their desk.

All in all, she loved the strange and unusual, she felt she was one that belonged to the group of strange and unusual creatures. But after she moved to Winter River, things began to get stranger and more unusual than ever before.

It all started with ghosts, then the strange creatures that appeared in her family's new home, then it ended with her nearly getting married to one ghost who called himself "the Ghost with the Most."

Now, Lydia Deetz was entering the end of her high school years, graduation only eight more months away, her eighteenth birthday less than four. A skilled photographer and seamstress, with an art school in Manhattan all lined up and ready for the following fall, it was more than what Lydia thought she could accomplish. But, something about everything didn't seem right.

True, Lydia probably had everything she could have wanted, but she had never felt so alone in her life. True she had Delia, as much as the woman drove her crazy, and her dad, Bertha, and Prudence, but she felt she needed someone else in her life.

Like a certain ghost.

No one had spoken of the ghost who caused more trouble than he was worth since the night that he had nearly gotten married to Lydia. Thankfully, with the help of Adam and Barbara Maitland, they had been able to send the bio-exorcist back to the hell from where he came. And it was because of what the Maitland's did, they were able to be processed and leave the Winter River house and the little goth girl who had become like a daughter to them.

And Lydia couldn't blame them for wanting to be free, but she could blame the Neitherworld Processing department for taking the couple who had become dear to her and very much like members of her own family. But, wishful thinking wasn't going to bring Barbara and Adam back.

She was sitting at her desk when things began to change. Her father and Delia were out for an art exhibition when the itch came. She had felt it before, many times during middle school almost a year after the incidents, maybe a week after Barbara and Adam had left the house. She felt the need to call that particular ghost, especially since things had gotten so rough that even she couldn't tell her own parents about her experiences with the school bullies.

Lydia leaned on her folded hands, deep in thought. She knew the words to call the creature, but what would be the cost? Would he be same as before? Would he be, dare she even think it, mad? Or would he be happy to see her?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Lydia took a deep breath before uttering the first word, " _Beetlejuice._ "

It was there that a light began to shine from the mirror on her vanity. She turned to watch as colors began to swirl, creating an almost portal-like image. Purples, whites, and greens rotated around and around clockwise slowly. She felt her nerve begin to fade ever so slightly, but she shook her head and spoke the word a second time, " _Beetlejuice._ "

The swirling suddenly moved faster, and a face began to appear in the mirror, grinning like the devil himself. Eerie green eyes peered out at the goth girl and a wild grin with crooked teeth also appeared. It almost seemed like a Cheshire cat had made an appearance instead of the ghoul she was hoping to call.

 _"Come on, babes,"_ a crackling voice echoed in the room, _"Ya know the right word… let me out so we can talk…"_

"BEETLEJUICE!"

Lighting flashed across the sky, and thunder crackled even though there was no rain outside. The lights flickered in Lydia's bedroom before going out. They slowly faded back on again to reveal another figure standing before the little goth girl.

He was tall and floating above about an inch or two off the floor. He wore a black and white pinstriped suit with a dirty white dress shirt and black tie. The boots he wore were scuffed and caked in mud. In fact, his entire figure was coated with moss and mud. His pale features grinned at the girl while his green eyes flashed in delight.

"Well, well, well," the poltergeist grinned, rubbing his hands together, "What 'ave we got 'ere?"

"Just you and me, Beetle-" Lydia began before the ghost covered her mouth with one dirty hand.

"Nobody says the 'B'-word, babes," Betelguese grinned.

Lydia pulled his hand from her mouth, "At least not for a while."

"Ya mean you'll send me back eventually?" he pulled a wounded look on his face, "How cruel you are, Miss Deetz."

"Lydia," she held out her hand.

The ghost looked at it suspiciously.

"Look," Lydia began, putting her hand down, "I want to start over. We met on bad terms and I want to rectify them."

"So…" Betelguese indicated that she should continue.

"I was hoping we could come to some sort of an agreement. Perhaps I let you out once in a while and we agree to be on better terms."

The ghost leaned back, floating in the air with his arms behind his head and legs crossed, "Are ya saying you want ta be friends? With me?"

"I suppose you could call it that," Lydia sat on her bed, "with the Maitlands' gone. I feel like I have no one else to turn to."

"Whada 'bout old Chuckie boy?"

"He's too busy with Delia and her art to worry about me."

 _'An abandoned daughter, eh?'_ He looked around the room. She didn't seem abandoned. There were photographs on the wall of her, Charles, and the Maitlands, and one or two with that Delia lady. There were also photos of bats, spiders, and cobwebs, as well as sketches of little strange creatures. There was a basket of fabric in one corner of the room and a mannequin with fabric draped around it. It looked like a black dress of sorts with spiderweb-themed lace and deep purple ribbon.

He looked back at the girl, _'She's obviously got talent…'_

Betelguese cleared his throat to get Lydia's attention, "I don't see any photos of friends, got any?"

Lydia chuckled drily, "I sometimes wish I did, it'd make life so much easier for me."

The ghost chuckled and straightened out, "Well… I suppose I could… think about yer proposition."

The girl sat up and looked so hopeful in that moment that he couldn't help but smile. A human and a ghost as friends? It couldn't be the worst thing he'd ever done.

"Thank you, BJ. I do appreciate it."

"BJ?"

"Short for… you know."

The two of them laughed and for the first time in a long time, Lydia felt as if she could belong in this world.


	2. What's in a Name?

A continuation (?) of "Say it Once, Say it Twice." I may edit this later on, just due to how short it actually is.  
As always, Likes and Reviews are welcomed! (Also any suggestions would be nice too.)

What's in a name?

The question came to Lydia nearly a week after a reunion between her and a poltergeist for whom she had befriend. For the few years she knew of him, _"Beetlejuice"_ was what he called himself and, according to what the Maitlands' had told her, it was all he was known as.

Still, though, he had to have been _someone_ before his untimely demise. If she could pull a name from him, she might be able to at least find out more about him. Going off of what she did know, Lydia scrounged everywhere and everything about the black plague, as BJ claimed to have lived through it. She tried to find a list of names of victims and if any of them had surviving family members. All Lydia got was how it was started, how it spread, and the number of people it effected across the globe.

She was going through another book about life during the plague when a tapping sound startled her.

"Hey babes!" the grinning poltergeist greeted the girl.

"Hey, BJ," Lydia smiled upon seeing the ghost. He had taken to appearing in the mirror on her vanity when he wanted to see her or ask if he could come out for a bit. During the times he was in the mirror, he would watch Lydia do her homework and help her if needed, work on her dress, or be a part of her photography shoots if he was in the mood for it.

He looked down at the book she had on her vanity where she was reading, "Ugh… the Bubonic Plague? Gives me shivers just 'memberin' it."

"Barbara and Adam mentioned you lived through it."

"Yeh, and?"

Lydia shrugged, "I was curious if I could find something about you in one of these books."

"Unlikely," BJ grimaced, popping a beetle in his mouth, "nearly half the population was wiped out 'cause of it, and we didn't keep track of things like ya do nowadays."

Lydia nodded in understanding before she began again, "I was wondering if I could ask you something, BJ?"

"Eh? Sure, what?"

"What's your name?"

Betelguese looked at her in confusion, "Huh? Babes, ya already know the name. Ya use it to call me if ya need somethin'."

"I mean your real name," Lydia tried to explain, "The one your mother gave you when you were born. It can't be _"Beetlejuice"_ … can it?"

Betelguese drummed his fingers on the platform before answering, "Maybe it is… maybe I ain't got one. Where's this comin' from, anyway?"

Lydia shrugged again, "I don't know. I was curious. I wanted to find out more about you and that's why I've been researching, looking for a list of anyone that may have known you."

"Lyds, those people are _dead._ There ain't no way ya could find out who I was."

"But you had to be someone before you died."

"What if I wasn't?" the poltergeist asked, "What if I was always dead?"

Lydia shook her head in disbelief, "You know that can't be true, BJ."

"What if I don't want to remember?" he popped another beetle in his mouth, crunching it as he continued, "It was different times then, Lyds. If yer family was infected, ya'd most likely become the next victim. If they died and ya survived, yer called a 'witch,' then executed."

Lydia looked down at her hands before looking up at him, "Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Executed for witchcraft, since you survived?"

Betelguese took a deep breath. He couldn't be mad at Lydia, even though it was a touchy topic for him still after all these decades. He looked at her before nodding in agreement, "I… was. My wife… was one of the last victims of the plague. She an' my two little girls perished in sickness. One of the locals found out that I was the lone survivor of the household an' I was brought before a jury of self-righteous morons that were willing to point the blame on anyone."

"And, you were found guilty?"

"They decided on the ol' water test… I was tied to a boulder the size of yer vanity here and was dropped in the nearby river. Never came up, just… faded."

Lydia rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall. Why did she ask for him to tell her? It was hard enough as it was for him, but knowing that she could see the torture in his eyes as he relived it for her?

A white moss-covered hand offered a white pristine handkerchief to her, "Now look what ya made me do. I made ya cry!"

Lydia chuckled, taking the handkerchief from the ghost before drying her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Thank you, BJ."

He waved his hand at her, "I ain't worth the tears, Lyds. They're better spent on some sick guy ya pin yer heart on."

"But I can feel sorry for you," Lydia countered, "After all, no one should die the same way you did."

"Like I said before," the poltergeist explained, "different times then. They were desperate times, too. An' ya know the old sayin'."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Betelguese snapped his fingers at her, "Exactly."

Lydia smiled and closed her book, feeling comfortable in the knowledge that she had at least understood how Betelguese died now. But as far as his name went, perhaps that was a mystery left for later.

She grabbed her camera off the shelves nearby, "I'm heading to the cemetery, want to tag along?"

"The cemetery? What ya going do, dig up someone?"

Lydia laughed, "I need a few more photos for an art collage I'm doing for school. If you want to come, you are more than welcome to."

"Aw, hell yeah!" the poltergeist grinned before fading. Obviously, he was going to meet her there. Lydia grinned as she headed out of her room, closing the door to her dark, dark world.


	3. Juno's Confrontation

A continuation (?) of _What's in a Name_ and _Say it Once, Say it Twice_. Don't Forget to visit my DA account & Ao3 account for more stories and leave Comments and Likes!

When Betelguese suddenly appeared in Juno's office, he knew there was trouble.

The last time he had been in here was right after the incidents with the Maitlands, and Juno had blown a gasket so large that smoke from her cigarette consumption had, not only filled the main offices below hers, but also the waiting room where others heard her shouting and screaming at him. Thankfully, his head had been shrunk by the witch doctor so he wasn't too concerned about losing his hearing. But it could be different this time around.

Juno was sitting behind her desk, a cigarette stuck in between her clenched teeth. And she looked pissed.

"Sit down, Beetlejuice," she growled.

"Aww, look at that," he grinned, irritating her slightly, "ya CAN actually say the name."

"Yes, and I would do it to get you out of here and into the exorcism prison, but we have far more important matters to discuss."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Juno pulled a file out and set it on the table before the poltergeist. He flipped it open to reveal a familiar face. Half of the black hair was pulled up into a ponytail while pale features dipped in dark purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner and lipstick stared out at him.

He raised a brow at Juno, "What's Lyds gotta' do with this?"

"I know you've been seeing each other on and off these past couple of weeks," Juno began, "and many of the higher ups don't like it. Ghosts and other creatures don't belong in the human world, nor should they form affections for the living."

"I don't have affections fer her!" Betelgeuse growled, "An' even so, that's bullshit an' ya know it, Juno."

"Oh? Then why have you continued to make an effort to make yourself presentable?" Juno asked, indicating to the new pale pink dress shirt he had swapped for his usual dirty white one. In fact, he had actually CLEANED his normal black and white pin-striped suit, scrubbed his black boots, and scrubbed some of the moss and dirt from his fingers to reveal the red tips of them from his death.

"The dress shirt was a gift from Lyds," the poltergeist explained, "I love that she made it 'erself and it fits nicely. I don't take gifts if I didn't like 'em."

"Yes, I can understand that. But it's against a code in the Neitherworld."

"What code is that?"

"The living cannot marry the dead. Ever."

Betelguese painted a shocked look on his face, clutching his chest dramatically, "Me? Marry a girl like Lyds? She wouldn't even give me the satisfaction of that the first time around!"

"Exactly, the FIRST time around," Juno explained, "She isn't a child anymore, and one day she might actually think that you're going to attempt to marry her again, and she'll go along with it!"

Juno took a deep breath and sighed, "The fact of the matter is that if you both continue down this path, there could be serious consequences that we are not aware of for everyone, and not just you and Lydia. No ghost has ever attempted a relationship with the living."

"Until now?" Betelguese shook his head, "It's the twentieth century, Juno. There should be at least some changes to the so-called Neitherworld code."

"Those rules have been put in place since the dawn of time. It's highly unlikely that will change now."

"Well, it should."

He turned to leave as Juno called out, "Where are you going?"

"Lyds will be done with school soon, I promised I'd take her out fer a bite," Betelguese grinned at Juno's shocked expression, "Don't worry, I got everythin' under control."

As he vanished with a snap of his fingers, Juno shook her head. She looked down at the photograph of Lydia before closing the file, thinking, _'I hope you know what you're doing, Beetlejuice.'_

Lydia had just set her book bag on her bed when there came three knocks from her vanity. She turned, smiling at the poltergeist who was sitting in her mirror.

"Hey, BJ!"

"'Ello, Lyds! Still wanna get that bite?" He opened his mouth to reveal long canines, like vampire fangs.

Lydia laughed at the poltergeist's antics, "Hopefully not that kind of bite you were referring to. But, if you're still up for it."

"Ya know the magic words, babes!"

"Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… BEETLEJUICE!"

A lightening strike and a crash of thunder later, and the ghost was in her room, hovering above her.

"I'll go an' get reacquainted," the ghost grinned before vanishing.

Lydia rushed out of the room as a knock on the door resounded through the house. Her father, Charles Deetz, answered the door, "Um? Can I help you?"

A strange looking girl with dirty blonde hair was at the door. She wore a pale pink t-shirt with a black and white striped skirt and black ankle boots. She grinned, showing off crooked teeth, and offered her hand out to Mr. Deetz, "Hiya, Mr. Deetz! I'm Betty, a friend of Lyds from school."

Lydia almost died laughing at hearing Betelguese's crackled voice come from the female at the door. Charles and "Betty" turned to see Lydia as she made her way down the steps.

"Hiya, Lyds!"

"Hey, Betty. You're early you know?"

"Better early than sorry, if ya know what I mean."

Charles looked confused, "Lydia, did you make plans and not let us know?"

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I told you all last week that I was going out with my friend this evening. You both seemed okay with it."

Mr. Deetz nodded, "Okay, just don't stay out too late."

"We know," Lydia pulled Betty through the door as the girl waved at Charles.

"Nice meetin' ya, Mr. Deetz!"

As soon as they were out of ear shot of her family, Lydia burst into giggles, "BJ! That is amazing!"

"What? The fact that I just tricked yer daddy inta letting ya hang out er the fact I can change forms?"

"Both, I guess. I honestly thought you going to appear as yourself to them."

"Betty" shrugged her shoulders, "At this point, Lyds, we probably shouldn't be bringin' up the past. It'll be safer fer both of us that way."

Lydia nodded, recalling what he had meant by it. The first time her family encountered the poltergeist was when Lydia had let him out to save Barbara and Adam from being exorcised. He had, not only terrorized them, he had also taken the liberty of riding the family of her father's boss, his wife, and Otho all in one swoop.

If they ever found out that "Betty" was Beetlejuice, her parents would only have a bone to pick with her, but BJ could get into serious trouble with the Nietherworld offices.

"Something on yer mind?"

Lydia smiled at the taller next to her, "I could ask the same of you. You're awfully quiet."

"Touché, I'll tell you over a burger."


	4. Nightly Protector

heheh... hi guys! It's getting close to that time of year for me again, and I'm far from excited. But, with me starting back up in school in the next month, I might not be able to post or write as often as I would like, especially since I'll be busy with work and Homework.

But, anyways, I was sitting on this one for awhile, trying to make it longer than it actually is. But, please enjoy and leave Kudos and Comments!

Lightning flashed as Lydia jumped awake from her slumber. She was breathing hard as sweat dribbled down her forehead and neck. One hand came up and clutched her hair before sighing in relief. Just a nightmare.

And, she wasn't one to get nightmares easily, but every so often the darkest parts of her already dark mind would sneak up and remind her of her fears. She pulled her quilt up along with her knees, tucking into herself as the last of the shaking subsided. Still, she couldn't help but think it was real… _it felt real._

A knocking broke her train of thought, making Lydia jump again. She looked toward the mirror as a specter appeared, "Hey babes!"

"Hi, BJ…"

The ghost looked at Lydia, concerned. Usually, she was happy to see him, but tonight felt off. Normally, when he had a chance, Betelguese would check on her around midnight to make sure she was alright, as well as keep any other creatures from the Nietherworld from coming near her. Especially since he had heard Prince Vince had caught wind of the goth girl defeating the specter at his own game. So, it seemed logically that tonight was a good night to check on her, and he was beginning to be glad that he showed up.

Lydia was shaking on her bed, curled into her blankets like a small child and not like the head-strong woman he had known for the past month. "Lyds?"

He watched as she flinched when he called out. For a moment, he was afraid that she didn't want to talk to him about what was troubling her. The next moment, he was floating in her bedroom, near her bedside. Lydia reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. The motion startled Betelguese, but Lyds looked like she needed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he felt a wetness on his shirt.

"BJ… I'm scared."

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Babes, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I had a nightmare… about you."

"…Oh?"

Lydia nodded, before she looked up at her best friend, "You… forced me to marry you again. You kept telling me that I owed you for what happened to Adam and Barbara. When I tried to escape, you… killed me…"

She broke down and hid her face in his chest, recalling every vivid image of the vision. His hands rubbed her back, relaxing her. It helped as she continued through, "You told me that it was the only to make it 'official.'"

Betelguese rubbed the back of her head, speaking to her gently, "Lyds… I would never, _ever_ , hurt ya. Ya have become something special ta me and it would kill me if _anythin'_ happened ta ya."

He took her face gently and lifted it to look up to have her look at him. Her dark eyes were red from the tears and the salty liquid was still falling, catching like diamonds on her eyelashes. She sniffled as a red-tipped finger grazed over her cheek, catching a bit of the salty wetness. He kissed her forehead, continuing, "Lyds, I know ya. If ya knew I was indeed dangerous, ya would've never called me that first day a little over a month ago. Don't be afraid."

"I know," Lydia slowly smiled at him. Betelguese was never one to express himself, but when a crisis arose, he could have some common sense, "It just felt so real, though."

She sniffled again as she watched him landed next to her on her bed. He pulled his jacket off and held it out to her. Lydia crawled into his lap as the striped coat landed around her shoulders. She pulled her knees close to her body as his arms came around her, wrapping her up in his embrace.

He stroked her hair whispering, "Relax, Lyds… I'll keep 'em monster away fer the evenin'."

Lydia giggled softly, the image of him in a rusted old suit of armor while he was fighting a "monster" something to laugh about.

Betelguese watched as she settled herself into his embrace. He rocked her gently, knowing that she believed him and that it was only a dream that had frightened her and not real. Her lids drooped as she let out a yawn. She snuggled in and she was soon asleep.

Betelguese smiled against her hair, resting his cheek on top of her head. She was safe from harm, but the dream she described had bothered him.

He knew that it was wrong at the time to try and force a marriage upon her, but he wanted his freedom just as badly as she wanted the Maitlands to be free from their exorcism. He couldn't change the past, but he could be there for her in the future, only if she needed him though.

"I promise, Lyds," he spoke in a hushed whisper, "whatever ya want, ya only need ta ask fer it, and I'll do my best fer ya."

With it said, Betelguese shifted his body in a more comfortable position before closing his eyes, following Lydia into dreams.


	5. Movie Night

p id="docs-internal-guid-c4bfc3ec-7fff-ea6b-6b9c-a2da2e4a381b" dir="ltr"The house was silent as darkness fell across the hallways. All were asleep except for one, and screams were coming from her bedroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Blood splattered on the screen as Lydia's eyes watched before popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Vicious laughter followed the bloodshed and curling screams as the two dolls on screen waddled out of the scene./p  
p dir="ltr"The screen flickered then before turning blue./p  
p dir="ltr"Lydia's eyes narrowed. What the hell?/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey babes…" a ghostly figure appeared on the screen, a satisfying smirk permanently on his moss covered face./p  
p dir="ltr""BJ! What are you doing in there?" Lydia grinned./p  
p dir="ltr""Thought I'd drop in. Haven't heard from ya fer a while," the ghost with the most answered./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry, been busy with school and my projects. I haven't had time to call on you and have fun."/p  
p dir="ltr""Why don't we 'ave some fun now?" Betelguese wiggled his eyebrows suggestively./p  
p dir="ltr"The goth smirked, "If you want, i was in the middle of a good film if you want to join me."/p  
p dir="ltr""What we watching? The Shining? Or The Exorcist again?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Actually, The Bride of Chucky."/p  
p dir="ltr""Never heard of if."/p  
p dir="ltr""Well, we'll just have to fix that."/p  
p dir="ltr"After calling his name, the poltergeist appeared in the room, permitting the tv to return to it's bloody screen. Lydia rewinded the tape, so they could start from the beginning./p  
p dir="ltr""Where da ya want me?" Lydia turned and saw the ghost hovering in one corner of the room, looking around for a chair./p  
p dir="ltr""Why don't you take a seat on my bed?" Lydia offered./p  
p dir="ltr""Really? Ya sure babes?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I trust you, BJ."/p  
p dir="ltr"Betelguese plopped on the bed before pulling a box of worms out to munch on. Lydia joined him, fastforwarding through the previews./p  
p dir="ltr""What made ya choose this one?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Lydia looked up in surprise, "I guess… it was something different. It still is classified as a horror and thriller film, but it has some funny moments too."/p  
p dir="ltr""Never thought you were the comedy type," the ghost cackled./p  
p dir="ltr"Lydia hit him lightly on the arm, "You make me laugh, BJ."/p  
p dir="ltr"Before the ghost could reply, the open credits began as a body hit the ground./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"***/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Betelguese stretched as the ending credits rolled. Lydia yawned loudly as she, too, stretched out./p  
p dir="ltr""Hehehe, tired Lyds?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She rolled over to look at her clock before replying, "Well, it is twelve forty-five."/p  
p dir="ltr""I getcha, time fer bed babes."/p  
p dir="ltr"Lydia let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks again for joining me BJ, i really do appreciate it."/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, that's what I'm 'ere fer. Besides, never thought that movie was as good as it actually was."/p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks BJ, I think it may have become my new favorite."/p  
p dir="ltr""Can I ask why?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Lydia laid back on the pillows and thought. Her dark painted fingernails tapped on her stomach as Betelguese watched in curiosity./p  
p dir="ltr""Honestly, I'm not sure," the woman replied, "Maybe because I'm a soppy romantic underneath all this darkness, or I felt bad for Tiffany and Chucky because of what happened… I don't know…"/p  
p dir="ltr""Lyds, ya know serial killers don't deserve compassion, least of all yers," BJ sat on the bed next to her before kissing her forehead./p  
p dir="ltr"Lydia blinked in surprised, "What was that for?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No reason, babes. Get some sleep, I'll see ya in the morning."/p 


End file.
